


Chibi - 2009-12-06 - Snowflake cookies

by chkc



Series: Baker!John [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chibi, Fanart, Food, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John frosts cookies while Rodney, Teyla, and Ronon watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi - 2009-12-06 - Snowflake cookies

**Author's Note:**

> In thanks for the snowflake cookies gifts at LJ.


End file.
